scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo! Coolsville Mysteries/Time for Terror
Time for Terror is the eighteenth episode of the first season in Scooby-Doo! Coolsville Mysteries. Premise A ghost haunts Foxwood. Synopsis The gang is going to Foxwood to visit an old friend of Velma, Jenny Webtin, but soon they find out Foxwood is haunted by a flaming fox. A man is in a forest. He hears a twig snap and turns around, nothing. Seconds later he turns around and sees a flaming fox. He screams and runs, but right next to a tree he starts sinking into the ground. The gang is in the Mystery Machine. Minutes later Fred says "We're finally at Foxwood!”. The gang jumps out of the van and walks into Foxwood Inn. Inside the gang sees a fat man who tells them that his name is George Gamenson and their room is number 12 and 11. The gang walks up stairs. In Daphne & Velma's room they say they will see Mrs. Webtin tomorrow. In Shaggy, Scooby, and Fred's room Scooby is taking a bath. When he gets out Shaggy is screaming "Like oh no Fred, Daphne, Velma no!”. Shaggy tells Scooby that they vanished. Scooby and Shaggy run into the woods. The screen turns black and cuts to the next scene. It is morning and Scooby & Shaggy see a house. They bang on the door. A tall man with a brown hat covering his eyes with a fox behind him opens the door. He says "Hello you look tired, I'm James but everyone calls me Hunter. Come in". "Thanks man" said Shaggy. "Reah ranks" said Scooby. They followed him into the house. Suddenly the door opens. It was Fred, Daphne, and Velma. They say they have been looking for Shaggy & Scooby, and that they had to meet Mrs. Webtin in 5 minutes. At Mrs. Webtin's room she is having a party. Suddenly the lights go out. When they turn back on a flaming fox was in the middle of the house. It said they all must go. The gang & Mrs Webtin run out of the house. The gang starts looking for clues. After they split up Shaggy & Scooby find a small wood chip. They bring it to Velma. She says she solved the mystery. Fred sets a trap. Soon Scooby and Shaggy are in the Forest. Suddenly the flaming fox runs out and chases them over to Fred's trap. The Fox of Fire trips and Fred throws a net over him. Fred turns to the gang. “You see that?” he asked. Then Fred turned around. The net was on fire, and the fox was gone! The gang runs after the fox. Soon Fred sees some rope. He grabs it and lassos the Fox of Fire. They pull off the mask. It was Hunter's Fox??? Hunter runs to the gang. "My Fox?" he said. "No Hunter, you!" said Velma. Hunter ran away. Fred ran after him. When they got Hunter he said "I wanted to steal the Statue of Fire, and I would have gotten away with it if it had not been for you kids and your meddling mutt!”. The police took hunter to jail. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheered Scooby. Cast and characters * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley Villains *Fox of Fire Suspects *Hunter *Mrs Webtin *George Gamenson Culprits *Hunter **Reason: To steal the Statue of Fire. Notes\trivia Locations *Foxwood **Forest ***Hunter's House **Foxwood Inn ***Mrs. Webtin's Room Quotes